1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is a slide gate. There are many applications for a slide gate. For example, there may be a fence or a wall having a large opening. A truck or a trailer or an automobile or a large piece of equipment can pass through this large opening. The large opening may lead to a parking facility or an equipment storage facility or to a building.
In many instances a swing gate may be useful.
In some instances a barrier arm may be useful.
This particular slide gate is useful for sliding a barrier across the opening to prevent movement of an article or for sliding the barrier away from the opening to allow an article to pass through the opening.
It is conceivable that this slide gate can be used on the doors to an airplane hanger. Normally, the doors to an airplane hanger are large doors and are suspended. With this slide door mechanism or slide gate mechanism the suspended doors to an airplane hanger can be moved so as to open the passageway into and out of the airplane hanger. Also, the suspended doors can be moved so as to seal the passage into and from the airplane hanger.
The doors on a building will be, generally, suspended from a track on the building. The slide mechanism will function on suspended doors.
A slide gate is generally on rollers or wheels or tires and the equivalent and there is a supporting guide structure for the upper part of the slide gate. The slide gate mechanism will move the slide gate so as to seal off the opening or move the slide gate so as to let passage of an article through the opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent search was not made prior to the preparation of this patent application.
A number of years ago, the applicant filed a patent application entitled "A Slidable Gate", on filing date 13 Feb. 1991 and under Ser. No. 07/655,310. This patent application was abandoned.